doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:MasterCharmander13/Doctor Who Adventures Top 20
Here is a top of all the episodes of Doctor Who Adventures,so far. 20. Twelfth Doctor/One Last Foe: This episode is by far the worst.It was the first episode I wrote on this wiki,and I wasn't that good at the time.It was rushed,and... 19. The Doctor and The Plastic Brain: I am sorry Rascalinc,but the plot was very confusing.It had potential,the Autons are awesome,but idk...the plot kinda destroyed it all. 18. The Ruby of The Daleks: Once again,Rascalinc,sorry.But just like the other one,the plot was very confusing. 17. The Underground City: The first episode of Season 2,written by me,introduction of The Grown-up Alfie,and he becomes a companion.I didn't really liked how my story ended up.It was quite long but.... 16. Planet of The Angels: Sorry Finn,but it was too short.Compare it to a Real Who episode. 15. The Cracks in The Universe: The defeat of The Joker was great.Rassilon dies,and The Doctor returns.But overall,it was rushed. 14. Dead on a Spaceship: The departure of Clara due to an injury.Even though I wrote it quite long,it still feelt rushed. 13. The Underground Species/Revenge of The Oods: Silurian and Oods.It was brilliant.The Debut of a new character,Kyle,which ended up being killed in his debut episode was weird,but original,and quite un-expecting. 12. A Link with the Past: The return of Martha,and we also seen Handles...WITH BODY!I really enjoyed writing this episode. 11. Last Path of The Doctor: Brilliant episode,with a new villian,the Metalaxe.Also the return of The Doctor's obbsession with kidneys. 10. The Last Story: Brilliant.A villian who doesn't attacks you like anyone else does.They have their own style,which is great. 9. The Shadow Strikes/Silent Library: The re-appearence of River Song explaining how she goes to the library.And the Silent at the end created a cliffhanger.Actually,you've already seen what happend after the cliffhanger...IN SEASON 1.But you may had missed it(I hidded it :P ) 8. The Return of Davros: As the title suggest,the return of Davros.A mysterious figure showing up. 7. The Impossible Quest/Glory of The Cybermen: Great use of Th Cybermens.Trying to take Handles was awesome. 6. The New Sontaran Order: I enjoyed writing it.Good Sontarans,corrupted by a new leader. 5. The Cytrons: The first ever appearence of my villians,The Cytrons.An Robotic Alien,exiled from Earth,and now,they attack possesing electric stuff. 4. Time Blast: A special I wrote for The Game of Rassilon(which placed the last).The return of The Cytrons,breaking the Exile,invading earth,and the doctor had to put the exile back.But not alone.Eleventh Doctor was there too.So was Unit and Kate Stewart. 3. City of Light: Brilliant episode.Paris.I don't think they ever went there in New Who.Well Styro did it!And keeping Handles till the end was awesome.Styro is probabily the best writer of the wiki,along with Pinguinus. 2. Ahead of The Curve: Brilliant,and somehow different,which was brilliant.The Doctor taking a break into space was brilliant idea.Keeping Handles in a bag was weird,but cool.A thief.A simple thief,or that's what they thought,until he was revealed to be an alien himself.Pinguinus is probabily the best writer of the wiki,along with Styro. 1. The Time Lords Return/Battle at Gallifrey: Season 1 finale.The return of Handles,Gallifrey,Trenzalore,The Joker,and many many enemies,to fight a battle on both,Gallifrey and Trenzalore.The Doctor died along with the Joker on the crack,until some future episodes,of course.The Daleks had kidnapped the Time Lords,and keept them in their spaceship.I enjoyed writing this than any other episode. Category:Blog posts